Alleyway
by Lily Angel of Chaos
Summary: Bakura has a plan to get hold of the Millenium Items, one that doesn't involve children's card games. Thiefshipping,Darkshipping, Exoticshipping, Tendershipping, and mentioned Kleptoshipping. YAOI!
1. Thiefshipping

_Warning: Yaoi, Thiefshipping, Darkshipping, Kleptoshipping, Exoticshipping (which isn't yaoi, but hey, it's cool), and Tendershipping. _

* * *

Somewhere, in the back streets of Domino, two of the most "evil" people were meeting up at the request of one.

"Malik, I'm sick of this." The white-haired snarled at his blond companion. Yes, you guessed it, Bakura and Malik had met up again, though Malik wasn't sure why. They had already discussed their plans, hadn't they?

"Sick of what?"

"Uhh... For the past few episodes every time we meet up I have made passes at you, and yet all the time you stay completely oblivious!"

"Made passes? What the f**k does that mean?" Don't forget, Malik has spent most of his life under a rock, and the rest of it running the most feared anime organisation known to man.

"It means, for those of you who have lived under a giant rock your whole life, that...uhh. Let me put this another way; will you go out with me?"

"Go out? As in like...friends?" Malik creased his eyebrows. Bakura wasn't particularly a friendly person, to put it mildly. Why was he asking something that sounded...nice?

"No not like..." Bakura shivered at the thought. "...let me put this yet another way." Bakura strode towards Malik, grabbed his collar, and kissed him full on. After ravaging Malik's face for about two full minutes, Bakura let go of him, only for Malik to fall to the floor. He had fainted. Bakura grinned, picked up the Millennium Rod form where it had fallen from Malik's grasp, and walked away from the scene.

"That was too easy. Now we can skip to season five, where _I_ rule! Hahahaha!!" Bakura proceeded to laugh like a madman. Once he had finished, he spoke again to himself. "That was a much better plan than doing what Malik asked me and having a load of unnecessary card games and filler arcs. I guess those fan girls were into something, if only helping me getting what I wanted. Now, if only I can get the Pharaoh or Yugi to love me...that Shadi guy won't...besides, I've already killed him...Ishizu might fall for me though...as long as she doesn't find out what I did to her brother...hmm." As Bakura carried on scheming, oblivious to the odd looks he was getting, he missed another white-haired figure, this one insubstantial, looking at him and shaking his head at him.

"Why can't you love me, Bakura?"

* * *

_Review Please!!_


	2. Exoticshipping

_Warning: Yaoi, Thiefshipping, Darkshipping, Kleptoshipping, Exoticshipping (which isn't yaoi, but hey, it's cool), and Tendershipping. Bakura=Yami Bakura and Ryou=Ryou Bakura_

* * *

Isis stood, looking at the stone tablet in front of her. Soon the Pharaoh would visit her, and she could tell him about his past. She wasn't sure how, but Malik appeared to have lost his Millennium Rod, which he was currently looking for, still hell-bent on continuing his plans. Unfortunately, she was unable to see the thief, and unable to find her brother.

"Malik," she whispered "where are you?"

"I'm sorry." A deep voice came from behind her. She whipped around to see the spirit of the Millennium Ring, aka Bakura, standing behind her.

"You!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Ishtar-san."

"What?"

"Sorry is in my vocabulary, you know." He told her, before looking towards the tablet like she had been doing a few moments ago. "I was wondering...if you remembered."

"If I remembered what?"

"You don't know? You are the reincarnation of Priestess Isis, one of the six sacred guardians in the Pharaoh's court."

"I was? Well I guess that makes sense."

"Yes." They stood in silence for a while. Then; "You were also...my lover."

"What? Why would I-"

"Love." The spirit lowered his head. "And...I still love you." _THUD _Isis fell to the floor in a faint. Bakura smirked, bent down, and gently lifted the Millennium Necklace from around her slender neck. "That was even easier than Malik." Bakura proceeded to pocket the Necklace, before walking out of the museum, alerting some members of staff that "Ishtar-san" had fainted. He never noticed the spectre of a boy that looked so similar to himself sitting atop a nearby display case.

"Why can't you love me, Bakura?"

* * *

_Poor Ryou, nobody loves him!!Review Please!!_


	3. Setup for shipping

_Warning: Yaoi, Thiefshipping, Darkshipping, Kleptoshipping, Exoticshipping (which isn't yaoi, but hey, it's cool), and Tendershipping. Also, it's like I've skipped KC Championships and the Doma arc. Battle City still took place, but there weren't so many Shadow Games and Bakura wasn't involved. Yami Marik (Melvin) was though. Sort of a filler chapter._

* * *

Yugi sat at his desk in his room. Homework was boring, but with the amount of school he missed during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, he had a lot to catch up on. He felt a slight disturbance behind him, and quickly turned around to see a whirlpool shape haze in the middle of the middle of the carpet with a turban coming out of it; not a second later revealed to by Shadi, the guardian of the Millennium Items (he didn't do a very good job, all I need to say is Bakura stealing the Eye, and you see just how useless he really is).Yugi switched with Yami, and became a ghost-like image hovering a short distance away.

"Shadi, why are you here?"

"My Pharaoh, I am here to give you the Millennium Scales and Key, as I believe you will need them in the future." Without any more words, the man handed a dumbstruck Pharaoh the Millennium Items he had and promptly vanished.

"...Well that was kind of...unexpected. Yami...Yami..." Yugi waved a see-through hand in front of the Pharaoh's hand. When he didn't respond Yugi sighed. "This is going to take a while..."

Meanwhile, just outside the Game Shop, in the alleyway beside it, Bakura stood, the Millennium Rod in hand.

"So, the Pharaoh now has the Puzzle, the Scales and the Key. Interesting. This will make things much easier. Now..." He turned to the two standing behind him, their faces completely expressionless, showing that they were under the influence of the Millennium Rod. "Rex and Weevil...you know what you must do..."

* * *

_You know what happens next, right? Rex and Weevil steal the God cards & Millennium Items without realising what they are actually stealing. Review Please!!_


	4. Darkshipping

_Warning: Yaoi, Thiefshipping, Darkshipping, Kleptoshipping, Exoticshipping (which isn't yaoi, but hey, it's cool), and Tendershipping. Bakura=Yami Bakura and Ryou=Ryou Bakura_

* * *

Yami noticed where they were standing. An alleyway next to the Game Shop. Yami Bakura stood a few metres away from him in a sexy posture, his black trench coat flowing behind him. That colour complimented his skin tone very well...

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _Yami quietly thought, trying not to let Yugi hear that. He didn't need awkward questions.

"Stop poisoning Yugi's mind!" He shouted at Bakura, reminding himself why he was here.

"Ah Pharaoh, to what do I owe this honour?" Bakura mock bowed in order to increase the mockery in that statement. "I gave Yugi his stuff back, didn't I? And I promise I'll give you my Millennium Ring when the time is right."

"I still don't know why you have given Yugi's stuff back. Aren't you supposed to be the Thief King?"

"Yes, well...actually, there is something I wish to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"I'm tired of fighting." At this, there was an audible crack as Yami's jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"I said, I'm tired of fighting. You see...I...I love you." _CRASH _Yami's prone form hit the floor.

"That was way too easy." Bakura sauntered over to the blue duffle bag on the floor, picked out its contents (Puzzle, Scales, Key), and left, smirking to himself.

"Please stop being so blind, Yami. I love you." A quiet, unheard voice came from the mouth of a white-haired ghost-like figure at the side of the alley, hidden in shadows.

* * *

_Yami's first line is from 4kid's dub, as I don't trust the sub, and I can remember the dub lines easier. Review Please!!_


	5. Tendershipping

_Warning: Yaoi, Thiefshipping, Darkshipping, Kleptoshipping, Exoticshipping (which isn't yaoi, but hey, it's cool), and Tendershipping. Bakura=Yami Bakura and Ryou=Ryou Bakura_

* * *

Yami no Bakura strolled through what looked like just another piece of desert to anyone else, but he recognised as his old home; Kul Elna. Sprits, the same ones he remembered from three thousand years ago, still haunted the area, still tugged at the small part of his mind that was still vaguely human.

"Who are they?" A small voice from beside him had the demon-in-human-flesh turning. At first he thought was that this was another of the sprits, until he noticed the faint modern clothing and pale skin.

"That's none of your business." He turned back around and continued on his way, his silent companion drifting beside him as he descended the steps towards the Millennium Stone.

Ryou sighed. He floated behind his secret love, knowing that soon he would probably be killed or kept as a hostage in the new world.

Bakura paused for a moment at the bottom, taking a deep breath, before ascending the few small steps towards the Stone. He slowly took the Items out of his bag, placing them one by one into their respective places. He finished, and put the bag down. He was about to lift off the Millennium Ring, when that voice spoke again.

"Wait."

"What?" He growled, turning to face the boy with a scowl on his face.

"I...I love you." There. Ryou had told him his biggest secret. He turned his sprit form away from Bakura. "I know you can't love me back, but..." Ryou was unable to continue and tears flowed from his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, Bakura smirked at his back. Said demon now placed the Ring into its slot, and he felt power beyond measure enter his being, human form returning to that of his previous life. His grabbed Ryou's shoulder, effortlessly giving him flesh.

"What the-" Bakura cut him off with a harsh kiss.

And the angel melted into the demon, and darkness ruled the world.

* * *

_The End!! Bakura rules!! Read and Review, please!_


End file.
